


駝賢《Remi爸爸》第四章

by akicrystal0114



Series: 駝賢《Remi爸爸》 [5]
Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akicrystal0114/pseuds/akicrystal0114
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi, Jeon Woong/Park Woojin, Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Series: 駝賢《Remi爸爸》 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890832





	駝賢《Remi爸爸》第四章

第四章

陽光普照，就像是金東賢一樣燦爛的太陽，閃著金光，照在金燦燦的沙灘。

「爸爸！」Remi興奮地跑向了金東賢，金東賢立即抱住了孩子，想極了孩子了！  
「東東啊，我帶了朋友，你不會介意吧！」林煐岷身後有兩個男生，一個皮膚黝黑，感覺力氣挺大；另一個則是身形嬌小，跟田雄不相伯仲的小個子，他還牽住了一個小女孩。他們都用目光打量著金東賢，似乎在說：他就是林煐岷口中的年輕爸爸？

「東賢哥你好，我叫李大輝，煐岷哥以前的學生，今天還帶了小姪女一起玩。」李大輝對著對方點點頭，他一副乖巧可愛的樣子，金東賢知道，他就是被污衊事件的主角，他好奇地看著田雄，可能是因為田雄摟住了金東賢，讓人不禁懷疑。「這邊朴佑鎮，林煐岷的鄰居，也在首爾唸書。」朴佑鎮說話時露出了虎牙，本來還挺友善，但他也跟李大輝一樣，把目光投射在田雄身上了，不過，他的意圖跟李大輝不一樣，他倒是覺得田雄很可愛，想要跟他變得更友好，但是在田雄的視線，這兩個人呢都在瞪他！

「呀！朴佑鎮！喊哥！」林煐岷露出了那副生氣的表情，看著這個老是不喊哥的弟弟。李大輝狐猾一笑，這個小不點，跟金東賢那麼親近，看來是煐岷哥的情敵，自從林煐岷拜託他們的時候，李大輝就知道，不幸林煐岷的戀愛注定不容易，沒想過對方會是金東賢的室友啊！所謂近水樓台先得月，要是他真的下手了這樣林煐岷注定要失敗了。

田雄瞬間尷尬了，本來以為只有Remi他們四個人，但現在多來了兩個看起來來者不善的人，還一直盯著他。他想要躲在金東賢的背後，但越跟金東賢親近，這兩個的目光越強烈，他心裡想著：我什麼時候得罪了他們啊！  
不過，朴佑鎮，跟前幾天追蹤他Instagram的某個人，長得還挺像的。  
「這邊田雄，東賢尼的室友。」田雄假裝微笑著，回應那兩副凌厲的目光，心裡還是慫得很。看來，田雄是個天然呆嘛，李大輝這樣認為，這樣看來林煐岷還是有勝負之數的。

至於事情為何會發展成這個地步呢，還是得說起某一天，這三個人約了出來玩——

「林煐岷！在看誰？」朴佑鎮趴在了林煐岷的肩上，偷看到林煐岷在看金東賢的IG。這可是個帥哥啊，可說是S級的！那個笑容、那個嘴角上揚的角度、那副明亮的雙眼，沒錯了。  
「是一個孩子的家長。」林煐岷認真地回答著。  
蛤？我沒有看過人會這樣看著別人的老公啊，難道是不倫之戀？難道，那個人，長得還挺年輕，他有老婆？還有孩子了！  
「你別誤會啊！孩子不是他親生的！」林煐岷看著朴佑鎮懷疑的表情，露出特別大的反應，雖說換轉是誰也會有這樣的反應。  
「哦！對別人爸爸有興趣？這樣的托兒所老師，不會有點背德嗎？」李大輝拿著菠蘿味芬達走向他們，瞄了瞄林煐岷的手機，就連手機桌布都換成了一家三口的合照。  
「才不是...嘛...是。」林煐岷低下了頭，看著相片中他跟Remi和金東賢的合照，「我們幫你吧。」李大輝機靈地笑了笑，「沒有我李大輝撩不動的人！」少年自豪地笑了笑，的確地，李大輝有很多追求者，有男有女，也會好好經營社交媒體，雖說戀愛經驗不多，但可是比起他和朴佑鎮豐富，還比他要年輕六年。「畢竟哥也到了那種年紀了，還是時候要想想成家立室了，反正對方連孩子都有了，你那麼喜歡孩子，也是不錯嘛。」李大輝瞄了瞄林煐岷，說。「你這孩子，什麼叫我也到了那種年紀？我只不過是二十六歲，二十六歲，還未奔三！」林煐岷略帶生氣的看著李大輝，「你別逃啊！」李大輝當然是選擇逃跑啦！然後被林煐岷抓住了衣領，「哥！我要是到了你的歲數，你已經三十多了！難道你現在才開始考慮嗎？」李大輝可憐兮兮的看著林煐岷，林煐岷當然不放過他，想要把他高中時期的「黑歷史照」上載去IG上。

朴佑鎮則是趁著李大輝和林煐岷打鬧期間，看到了金東賢的IG裡的那個小可愛。那是一張田雄跟金東賢參與聚餐的照片，他摟住了金東賢的脖子，還擺出一副可愛的模樣。「真可愛。」他小聲咕噥著，李大輝和林煐岷根本沒有聽到他的話，繼續打鬧著。朴佑鎮找到了田雄的IG，默默地按了追蹤按鈕。

所以，就成了今天的局面。田雄極度不安，感覺今天將會成為自己的受難日。  
「小雄叔叔～我要玩沙！」Remi牽住了田雄的手，跟小彩英一起去了沙灘那邊玩，「好喔～」田雄就這樣被兩個孩子拉走了，還堆起了城堡，「Remi！別去太遠啊！」女兒傻瓜有點擔心，但是覺得田雄跟小孩子應該是沒有問題的（總比起操刀烤肉好），叮囑孩子們記得回來吃肉就算了。

一切都在李大輝的計劃中，自己安排跟Remi差不多年紀的姪女一起玩，拉開了情敵，自然就能製造私人空間給主角了。接下來，就是要給朴佑鎮任務了。  
「東賢哥，佑鎮哥和我去買點東西，你跟煐岷哥準備燒烤的東西吧！」李大輝順利地給兩人製造了私人空間，接下來就要看林煐岷的造化了。

「東東尼，我負責起爐，你準備食材吧！」林煐岷說，純熟地把木碳搭成了支架，不一會兒，火便生好了。「煐岷哥很純熟嘛，意外地很會呢！」金東賢撞了一下他的肩膀，他還真是個優秀的人。「不怎麼...東賢感覺也很會做飯啊。」林煐岷看著金東賢的刀功，包好了一個個蕃薯和牛油金菇，一下子就放在爐邊煨熟，兩人開始聊了起來，也了解了對方更多。  
「哥...你喜歡Remi嗎？」金東賢害羞地問，這是什麼問題啊！一害羞的時候話也開始胡說了，「我...當然喜歡Remi啦！Remi那麼可愛！誰會不喜歡。」林煐岷有點訝異，這種狀態下，應該不是想要問，你喜歡我嗎？結果這兩人臉紅紅的，氣氛曖昧卻又說不出一句話。直到兩個路人女走過，看到兩個帥哥坐在了一起，於是便想要搭訕，「小哥哥，你們有女朋友嗎？」

「沒有！沒有！」兩個人的反應很一致，讓那兩個女生感到驚喜，原來他也是單身啊！他們兩個也沾沾自喜著。「那麼我可以認識你們嗎？」其中一個女生A說。  
「如果你不介意我有女兒的話...」金東賢尷尬地笑了笑，那個女生明顯還年輕不想當媽，把視線投向了林煐岷，林煐岷覺得不好意思，畢竟他已經有喜歡的人了，總不能在那個人面前跟女生交換通訊的。「對不起，我已經有喜歡的人了。」他對那兩個女生說，「沒關係喔！其實我們是玩真心話大冒險輸了，所以應該是我們跟你們道歉啊！」她們微笑著，然後對金東賢說：「話說，小哥哥你都是用這種方式拒絕別人的嗎？」金東賢搔了搔頭，「可以這樣說的...不過，要是真的要電話號碼，我可以幫你們的。」他拿了張紙條，寫了寫，無意中才發現，原來林煐岷一直也在看著他。

這時候，林煐岷說話了，「你們別誤會啊！她的女兒是領養的。」林煐岷也不知道為什麼要為金東賢解釋。不過，要是，金東賢沒有Remi的話，那麼他肯定會像個正常的大學生，跟女生交往，甚至是和她結婚的，是他太善良了，他看著他，就像是告訴他，這是個讓你過回正常大學生生活的契機啊，可是，他不知道，金東賢真的想拒絕那兩個女生，因為他心裡也有人啊！

「這樣啊，不過謝謝你們幫我們啊，祝福小哥哥們會遇上適合自己的愛人喲！」兩個女生興奮地回去了，但金東賢的表情沉了起來，林煐岷說自己有喜歡的人，那麼...就代表自己沒可能了。「東東尼？」林煐岷烤了一塊肉，打算餵他吃，還給他呼呼了。「哥，你自己吃吧。」他冷淡了起來，就像生氣似了。

發生什麼事了？東東生氣了？  
這時候電話卻偏偏響起來了，「東賢尼！怎麼辦！孩子們不見了...」田雄急躁的說著，什麼！Remi...不見了？

二十分鐘前——

孩子們把田雄埋起來了。  
她們說要讓田雄躺在沙地上，說他太白了，需要吸收陽光。  
但是當孩子們順利地把田小雄埋掉時，他只能大喊：「彩英啊！Remi啊！別跑太遠啊！」可是孩子們哪裏會管一個埋在沙堆的大人啊，更何況田雄看上去毫無攻擊力，結果被朴佑鎮發現時，孩子們已經跑遠了。「哥，你躺在這的感覺還挺好玩嘛！」朴佑鎮哈哈大笑著，一邊幫田雄刮掉身上的沙子，「去找彩英和Remi啊...她們走丟了。」田雄解脫後，推了推那個正在笑他的弟弟，可是朴佑鎮沒有表情的時候，也是可怕的類型啊，他還是有點害怕了。  
～  
「我要去找Remi。」金東賢站了起來，但是往哪裡去找？沙灘那麼大，人那麼多，到底哪裡可以找到？「我陪你去找。」林煐岷抓住了金東賢的手，讓他嘗試冷靜下來。  
會合另外三個人後，由李大輝把東西搬近了海之家，穩守陣地，要是孩子回來的話，他也能看著她們；林煐岷和金東賢找Remi，朴佑鎮和田雄去找彩英。

「東賢尼...對不起。這麼簡單的事我都做不來。」田雄低下了頭，幾乎要哭了，畢竟田雄可真是個天然呆，他哪裡會想到Remi會騙他呢？  
「哥...你知道Remi對我來說很重要嗎？」金東賢面無表情，這個樣子其實真的很恐怖，雖然他很想罵他，但這個哥哥天然這件事，也不是第一天已知的事實，怪就怪自己太放心田雄了。所以，他還是安慰著田雄，「也不全是你的錯，她們也很調皮。」林煐岷聽到了金東賢的說話，知道他肯定是在假裝沒事，其實非常自責。他輕輕地拍了拍金東賢的肩膀，「放心，我們一定會把Remi找回來的。」他說，「一定平安無事的。」

他們或許沒有想到，這案子，是熟人犯案，而不是孩子被拐帶或走丟。

十五分鐘前——

「嗯，珍映哥你在海之家等我喔～」李大輝對電話裡頭的人說，「知道咯。」一把汽水般清澈的男聲回應，他是李大輝的好朋友裴珍映，跟朴佑鎮也是好朋友，跟林煐岷有一面之緣。他被李大輝安排到海之家打工，不過這家餐廳是他家裡眾多產業的其中一個，所以他只是假裝打工，其實他是個富家子弟，根本不用打工。

他本以為李大輝只是無聊想找人陪，可他來到的時候，卻牽著兩個孩子。  
「大輝，這兩個孩子...」裴珍映欲言又止，是他的妹妹嗎？你從來沒聽說過他有妹妹。「這是我的姪女河彩英，另一位是我朋友的女兒金Remi，就留下來一陣子。」他說，他靠近他，對他說起了悄悄話：「你能幫我一個忙嗎？」

他跟他道出了藏起兩個孩子的原因。  
「彩英，今天跟小舅舅來，我帶你去玩。」李大輝帶著自己的姪女去海灘，其實是有陰謀的，他希望可以用孩子引開金東賢的視線，讓他只好好看著林煐岷，結果在玩了一會兒後，沒想過，Remi也會願意加入他們的計畫。那個小女孩居然不吵不鬧，反而說：「輝叔叔，你帶我們去買雪糕吧，雄叔叔很無聊。」

於是，他決定把孩子帶到回去、海之家，拜託那個裴珍映看顧著她們，當金東賢和林煐岷找Remi的時候，不就能感情升溫了嗎？這個計劃能這樣成功，真的不得不稱讚田雄，他簡直是助攻，就這樣讓孩子走丟了。

毫不知情的裴珍映，其實不會照顧孩子，只好給兩個孩子送上甜美的雪糕聖代，而兩個孩子也忘掉了自己要假裝迷路，直接撩起了他。「帥氣哥哥～你跟小舅舅是什麼關係？」彩英對裴珍映問，女孩子一副八卦的樣子，還開始了打開裴珍映給她們拿來的卡牌遊戲。「蛤？就...普通朋友。」他有點懷疑，為什麼這個小孩子會說這種話，是李大輝教壞了她嗎？  
裴珍映不知道，他接李大輝時，彩英都在偷看那輛高級豪車，每次小舅舅都是悶悶不樂，似乎被那個哥哥欺負了。

彩英想知道裴珍映跟李大輝之間的事，為什麼小舅舅會這樣失落，為什麼都是上那個哥哥的車後，才會這樣呢？

結果裴珍映被這個兩個孩子折騰了，兩個孩子在冷氣機下，比起在沙灘裡更加皮，不斷拉住他玩Uno，又偏偏運氣不好的抽到了很多臭牌，結果輸得很慘...  
他心裡不斷想：李大輝，你給我快點回來。  
～  
另一邊廂，朴佑鎮跟田雄找尋著孩子們的下落。「怎麼辦...我怎麼連最簡單的事都做不來啊！」田雄一直擔憂著，為什麼會讓孩子走丟的—（其實是被大輝拐帶了w）—。  
「別這樣擔憂，很快就能找到的。」朴佑鎮冷靜地說，但手心卻冒出了汗，其實他也不擅長照顧孩子，看到這樣擔憂的田雄，也難免明白他的感受。

「該不是...掉進海裡了？」田雄不安地看近海邊，然後快要哭，「佑鎮尼啊...怎麼辦吶！」他摟住了他，在懷中哭泣著，田雄習慣了肌膚接觸，可朴佑鎮不是啊！他是釜山男子，才不會矯情呢。「哥...路人都在看著我們啦...」朴佑鎮有點害羞，畢竟這樣站在路中心，有點奇怪，於是朴佑鎮直接把人抱起，帶到一個比較小人的地方，「呀！朴佑鎮！你幹什麼？」田雄大喊著，「總不能站在路中心啊。」朴佑鎮無言的看著這個哥哥，怎麼更像一個小孩子，或許是哭了一會兒，田雄的心情變好了，他坐在了沙上，看到了腳印，「嗯？是足印？」他靈機一觸，抓起了朴佑鎮的雙手，「我們沿著小足印走，可能找到他們的下落呢。」

「沒用的，我知道他們在哪裡。」朴佑鎮露出了虎牙，「你不覺得就連他們也懂得欺負你嗎？」  
田雄低下了頭，「你怎麼知道。」朴佑鎮心想：笨蛋，就憑那個軟萌軟萌的樣子啊。  
「我有讀心術，你相信我嗎？」朴佑鎮調戲著田雄，「你喜歡金東賢，但是金東賢不喜歡你。」  
「你怎麼知道的...」田雄瞪大了雙眼，一臉神奇的看著朴佑鎮。他怎麼這樣單純啊！這不都是明眼人都能發現的事實啊！不過，真想調戲他。「其實，我有個光看IG就知道那個人感情狀況的神奇魔力。」朴佑鎮一邊說著，田雄一邊聽著，其實他也沒有想像中的可怕啊，是個很有趣的弟弟啊。

～  
另一邊廂～  
「Remi！」  
「Remi！」  
「不好意思，你有沒有見到這個女生，大概這樣高。沒關係...」

金東賢有點灰心，Remi雖說不是他的親生骨肉，但他可是Remi僅有的親人啊。Remi是他的心頭肉，孩子不見了，彷彿一切都是因為自己疏忽，顧著跟林煐岷二人世界而犯下的錯。他們走到了沙灘最邊際的地方，那裡沒有人，要是Remi真的在這裡消失，恐怕是凶多吉少了。

「東東尼。」林煐岷輕聲地呼喊著金東賢的名字，他不敢抬起頭看著他，或許金東賢在生他的氣，又或者，他在生自己的氣。只見眼淚掉落在沙地上，染上了一朵花。「你在哭？」林煐岷抱緊了金東賢，「別怕...Remi肯定會平安無事的。」他安撫著他，「煐岷哥，你知道嗎...Remi她不會游泳、她不會很多的事情，我還沒有來得及教她。」金東賢的鼻頭紅紅的，淚水打濕了眼角。「你想到了什麼，Remi她才不會溺水啊！」林煐岷搖晃著金東賢，「我答應了Remi，一定不會鬆開她的手，相信我，Remi一定沒事。」

「有什麼事...我也會陪你的。」林煐岷握住了金東賢的手，擦乾了他的淚痕，「謝謝你...」他恢復了笑意，「我們快點去找Remi吧！她可能在等我們呢。」金東賢主動的牽著了林煐岷的手。  
／／／／  
那一隻碗，其實就是好友團的裴珍映，其實我一直也想搞ABCIX。  
暫時設定李大輝、裴珍映是大學同級生，朴佑鎮是他們的同校師兄。  
而CIX的其他成員是裴珍映身邊的朋友，也是田雄的共同朋友。  
至於黃旼炫，我也想讓他出場（給熊熊這個迷弟派福利w  
接下來，他們要一起了！  
不過因為最近在忙大學的入學事情 有點忙所以會比較晚更新 抱歉了


End file.
